


I need you to beg for it

by Daiako (Achrya)



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cock Worship, Come Marking, Come Shot, Creampie, Face-Fucking, Intersex Omegas, Knot worship, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Daiako
Summary: Finral is back in contact with his family and willing to do anything to keep it that way...including being set up with various noble alphas. It's not a big deal, as long as the Bulls never find out.
Relationships: Finral Roulacase/Yami Sukehiro
Comments: 8
Kudos: 247





	I need you to beg for it

**Author's Note:**

> Titles are hard, so I stole it from the song "Get on Your Knees" by Nicki and Ariana. 
> 
> Someone kindly asked for size kink and cock (or was it body...) worship, so. All of that.

Finral knew it was coming the moment he spotted Yami across the ballroom. His fake laughter froze in his throat when he saw the man, decidedly underdressed and looking less than impressed as he followed a woman, dripping furs and jewels, in the room, and all at once the haze of boredom receded, replaced by panic. He let himself imagine, for a moment, that he’d go unnoticed in the sea of tittering and gossiping people, that the constant swell of music from the band or the sway of the bodies on the dance floor between them would hide him away, that his clothing would disguise him, but that was dashed quickly. One song ended, the crush of people on the floor thinned as the band set aside their instruments for a break, and Yami’s eyes caught his own. 

Finral had never wanted to use his magic to escape more than he did then, watching Yami come towards him. He considered for a brief moment then let the idea go; it would upset his parents if he left now, when they’d gone through so much trouble. So he stayed in his seat, next to the man his parents had set him up with for the evening, an alpha from a minor noble house that they thought would suit him well. 

And was older than his father, but when it came to arranging courtships that sort of thing was often seen as a benefit. Older meant established, it meant safe, it meant ready to settle down and have children instead of seeking the attention of many omegas as young alphas were known to do. 

Not that Finral had any interest in settling down, and even less in children but there he was anyway, smiling politely and laughing when appropriate, playing the part of adoring companion for the night. It wasn’t like being nice for an evening (well the third evening, since he’d already accompanied the man to the theater and the Dueling Arena this month at his family’s behest) was consenting to betrothal after all. It was just doing what any dutiful omega child would do and indulging his parents some. 

Now that he and his family were on speaking terms again, even he and his brother had exchanged not entirely toxic words on occasion, it was important to keep the peace. It was normal for an omega his age to be, if not already married and with a pup on the way, then betrothed. It was unseemly to not even be introduced to proper society and considering potential mates and, while Finral would never do more than consider, he could play the part. He wouldn’t make his family look bad by not doing so. 

And it wasn’t so bad so far. Accompanying a handful of selected alphas, vetted and given the stamp of approval by his father, to an event or two before politely turning them down wasn’t hard, and as far as he knew it was all being kept quiet enough, and very separate from his life as a Black Bull. One night every two weeks spent bored and uncomfortable was a small price to pay to have his family back. 

It had been anyway.

“Finral,” Yami stopped at their table, as immune as always to the scandalized looks those around him were wearing. Finral however was not; he saw the raised eyebrows in their direction, the way the nobles leaned close to whisper behind their hands, the raised noses and smirks that said without words what they thought of the foreign commoner in their midsts. “You look...different.” 

Finral’s eyes flicked to the side and heat crept up his cheeks. He wasn’t sure Yami had ever seen him out of the simple clothing he wore day to day at all, let alone like...this. The picture of a noble omega, made pretty and appealing in the way a Knight didn’t need to be. Hair carefully brushed to smooth out the waves a little and then pushed back from his forehead, held in place with black crystal encrusted combs, eyes lined in silver then dusted with copper and glittery black, lips painted a soft glossy pink. Skin oiled and perfumed to bring out his natural scent (floral and soft, orange blossom in the oils, in the soaps they had him use, in the water he had to soak in.) and then covered up because a noble omega showed very little bare skin. 

The dress was demure without actually being demure. It was a skin toned sheath dress, sleeveless and form fitting that fell to mid thigh then a sheer dress in the same color over top, long enough to pool around his feet in the front and trail behind in a train behind him. Black flowers, resembling the crystals on the combs, were embroidered around the hem of the overdress and trailed up in strategically placed lines that followed the curve of his legs and backside. The overdress was long sleeved and had a high round neckline that dipped lower in the back, but not in a way that might cause talk. Black ribbons laced up the back, pulled tight to make a small waist smaller while giving the illusion of more curve to his chest and hips than there actually was. 

It was one of a dozen gowns his mother had made and added to his closet in the manor, each more extravagant and ‘fashionable’ as the last. 

He felt ridiculous and he was sure Yami thought the same. 

The hand on his elbow squeezed urgently, bringing his attention back to his companion for the evening. The older man smiled kindly but Finral could read the unease in his eyes. “Finral, my dear, you know this...gentleman?” 

Finral didn’t bristle or grind his teeth, because it was unbecoming for an omega to show negative emotions in public (or at all, if they could help it) but his answering smile was tight. “Lord Aming, this is Captain Yami, of the Black Bulls. Captain Yami, Lord Aming, who has been kind enough to accompany me to this gala.” 

“Oh. The captain of the group you belong to.” Lord Aming smiled, too wide to be strictly polite and showing far too much of his sharp alpha teeth. Not, Finral couldn’t help but note, as sharp or as long as Yami’s. “Well, I must thank you for taking such good care of Finral up until now. Some people think it’s untoward for an omega to find work in such a field but I disagree, and I’m sure his adventures had helped Finral grow into a fine omega.” 

“Uh hu.” Yami grunted, noncommittal. 

“I’m sure you’ll be sad to see him leave once a courtship is decided on.” 

Finral blinked. “Leave?” 

Lord Aming’s eyes peeled away from Yami to meet his own; the way he gently stroked Finral’s arm made his skin crawl. “Well of course dear boy! You can’t keep up your...activity once an alpha means to make a proper wife of you! And considering your age, a short courtship would be in order so you’d hardly have time for that sort of thing, and afterwards it goes without saying that your focus would be on the pups.”

Finral opened his mouth, ready to explain that, just as he’d told his father and step-mother time and again, he had no interest in children yet (or at all) or in leaving the Black Bulls, but Lord Aming wasn’t done just yet. His words ran over Finral’s, trampled them effortlessly. 

“His parents are very impressed with my courtship offer and the family barristers have been working out the finer details of the betrothal contract for the past week.” Finral’s mouth shut with a clack of teeth; Lord Aming smiled at him indulgently, hand curling tighter around his bicep. “So I’m afraid you’ll be saying goodbye to Finral sooner rather than later and he’ll be quite busy with the first few litters- I have always imagined a rather large family for myself- but once the children are of schooling age visiting wouldn’t be out of the question.” 

Finraal was going to be sick. Or maybe pass out. Or be sick and then pass out. His family was working out a contract, and hadn’t told him? A courtship offer, after only two outings? ...Litters? And leaving the Bulls, stuck on an estate somewhere on the edge of the kingdom (it was always like that, under the guise of protection but really was about controlling the omega and who they saw and what they could do, he’d grown up seeing it play out) popping out child after child until he couldn’t anymore, or died in the process, and either way ended up being replaced by a younger, more fertile omega. That was how it always was, in the end. It was exactly what he didn’t want his life to be but...a contract. Those were binding, set into place with magic and blood, and defiance would strip him of one and take away any claims to the latter. 

This wasn’t supposed to happen! He was just indulging his family, not looking for an actual suitor! Why hadn’t they said anything to him, consulted him or at least informed him of their plans? This was exactly what he’d been avoiding all his life, this was- 

“I’m going to borrow Finral, if you don’t mind.” A hand caught his wrist and hauled him to his feet so abruptly he nearly tripped and then he was being dragged away. He glanced back over his shoulder to see Lord Aming on his feet, looking very much like he did in fact mind. But it was a rare thing for Yami to not get his way once he’d decided on something and it seemed this was no exception because they were plunging into the crowd and barreling across, and out of, the ballroom without anyone trying to stop them. 

He was lead down a hallway, up a flight of stairs, and then down another hall before being dragged rather unceremoniously into a nook of sorts, set back from the main hallway. It was nothing of note, just a small square space with a floor to ceiling window looking out onto the large garden and party area in the back of the manor. A window Finral found himself getting very up close and person with when Yami shoved him back into; the chill of the glass bit into him through the thin fabric of his dress. Yami loomed over him, large hands coming down on either side of his head, the long alpha teeth Finral had thought of earlier bared by pulled back lips. 

“What happened to spending the weekend with your family?” 

Finral swallowed. Right, that’s what he’d been telling everyone he was doing when he was being sent on these dates by his parents. It wasn’t untrue; he had to go on these outings, yes, but other than that he spent his time back at his childhood home, with his parents and sometimes his brother. It was...nice. 

It was worth the discomfort. 

His lack of a response only seemed to make Yami angrier; the alpha pressed closer, the breadth of his larger body covering Finral’s as his face came so close Finral could smell-taste-the ale on his breath. It mixed with sweat, leather, smoke and the sharp tang of alpha anger radiating from Yami. Finral’s heart skipped a beat. He wasn’t totally unaware of Yami’s scent but the spell he used to hide his omega nature, to stop his heats and other unfortunate quirks of his dynamic, made the scents of others dull and unappealing as a side effect. 

It was a handy one; omegas were more aware of how emotion affected scents and it was easier to hide scent empathy by just...not having it. 

With the spell undone for the sake of the outing he was suddenly very much aware of Yami’s smell, and that it was not as boring and unappealing as he’d always thought. 

“You were going to get engaged to some asshole without even saying anything?” 

“No!” Finral’s heart found its rhythm, hummingbird fast and frantic against his ribcage. Sweat dripped down his spine, cool against his suddenly hot skin. “No! I didn’t...I didn’t know anything about that. I wouldn’t- I don’t want to marry Lord Aming.” 

Yami’s head moved to the side, dropped so his nose was touching Finral’s neck as he scented him for any hint of a lie. It would have been offensive if not for the fact that he had in fact been lying to everyone, so he stood still and bore it. Mostly still, anyway, if one disregarded how hard he was shaking and Finral intended to do just that. 

He would also ignore the flush of heat blooming low in his stomach, pulsing gently just below his skin, persistent and unfamiliar. 

When Yami lifted his head his expression was stormy, unreadable beyond the haze of darkness creeping into his eyes. His lids lowered as he spoke, breath whispering across Finral’s skin. “Good. It wouldn’t look good for me to fight some noble for my omega if they’re actually trying to run away from me.” 

Finral’s blood cooled, frozen, then cracked and boiled, he stumbled over his too thick, too dry tongue. “Your omega?”

“You’re an omega, in my pack.” Yami said it like it was just that simple. “Whose else's would you be?” 

Finral sputtered, thoughts split between how close, how warm, Yami was, how his face was once again dangerously close, nose nudging Finral’s, mouth so close every word was a physical caress against his lips. This was- 

“You didn’t even know I was an omega.” Finral said, turning his head away in an attempt to gain a little space between them. It didn’t work; to the contrary it seemed to annoy Yami. A rough hand to the chin forced him to make eye contact and a low growl banished any thoughts of resistance. 

“You really think I didn’t know? Who do you think I am, Asta?” A raised eyebrow. “I knew. I’ve always known. It just wasn’t worth mentioning, as long as you and everyone else knew you were mine. But now we have a problem, don’t we? The other captains are talking about how they’ve seen you out with other alphas, looking and smelling like an omega.They think you’re being courted, which means you aren’t mine, and I can’t have people going around saying things like that. I’ll have other alphas challenging me all the time, trying to take the pack from me.”

Finral scoffed in spite of himself. It was on the tip of his tongue to say no one would want to get into an alpha fight with Yami over the Bulls but he stopped himself. A year ago that would have been true but now… Still it was a rare thing that some outside alpha tried to challenge a Captain to a fight to take over their rank and pack, and basically unheard of for someone to win. Finral doubted Yami was in any danger of losing his territory. 

But it wasn’t a good thing, looking weak in the eyes of others and Finral could admit an omega going rogue and courting others could look like a loss of control. But-

“I’m not-I wasn’t...it’s just. My parents.” He finished lamely, shoulders dropping. “To keep them happy with me. I couldn’t refuse.” 

“Are you going to refuse me instead? Or are you going to fix this?” Yami’s eyes narrowed, simmered alpha gold. “Well?” 

Finral shifted his weight to the balls of his feet and fought to not shrink, to not bare his neck, show his belly, fall to his knees for the furious alpha like part of him was begging to do. He missed the nature suppression spell so much; he never felt like this when he was under it. 

“What do you want me to do?” 

Yami’s eyes narrowed then, slowly, traveled over him from head to toe and back again before moving lazily over to the window. Finral’s stomach squirmed uneasily as he followed his gaze, acutely aware of the outside portion of the party, no less than a hundred people milling around a stone terrace and garden in their sparkling finery. They were only one floor above them, all it would take was a glance up to see them.

“You do look nice.” The hand on his cheek drug down to his neck, long thick fingers fitting right against his throat, heat and a little bit of pressure. He breathed in harshly, realizing with a dizzying start that the alpha’s thumb and fingers were nearly able to touch around his neck. The other hand found his waist, closed around it and, oh, dwarfed it. "I think everyone should see how nice." 

Had Yami’s hands always been so big? 

“Strip, then get down on your knees.” 


End file.
